Snoring is a problem that plagues millions of people. And snoring not affects not only the snorer, but also those within earshot of the snorer. Consequently, many attempts have been made to solve the snoring problem.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,816 issued to Shapiro, et al., discloses an anti-snoring device that uses a single upper mouth piece with a flange extending downward to maintain the lower jaw in a forward position. Such devices are referred to as one-piece devices. The Shapiro, et al. Device takes advantage of the known technique of extending the lower jaw of a snorer, thereby opening the air passage and reducing or preventing snoring. Similar devices have also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,994 issued to Cook, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,346, issued to Hays, et al.
The amount of forward extension of the lower jaw that is most effective at reducing or eliminating snoring varies from person to person. In prior art devices, the amount of forward adjustment is fixed, and thus cannot be adjusted by the user to increase the effectiveness of the device or to increase comfort. Therefore, a need has arisen for a device that allows for adjustment of the forward extension of the lower jaw in an anti-snoring device.